


Roleplaying

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh Nepeta! No fair! I bet you didn’t even try searching for me in other places.” Terezi tried to push Nepeta off so she was sitting beside her in the pile.</p><p>"There was no need for that, beclaws I already knew where you were!" Nepeta giggled and pushed Terezi back after she took her seat. "So what are you doing around here anyways, you’re not sleeping."</p><p>"I was just thinking about things."</p><p>"What things?" Nepeta tilted her head to the side, her tail following suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing bunny princess Harumi who was in need of a good NepRezi fluff fic!

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

AC: :33 < *ac pawnders the whereabouts of her gracious dragon friend*

GC: *TH3 4LM1GHTY DR4GON 1S H1DD3N 4W4Y 1N 4 F4R OFF C4V3*

AC: :33 < *she already knows where the cave is and is going to hunt down the dragon as a little game*

GC: L1K3 YOU W1LL 3V3R F1ND M3 N3P3T4

GC: TH3 M3T3OR 1S TOO B1G TO S34RCH 1T 4LL

AC: :33 < you dont think i pay attention to where you run off to?

AC: :33 < i may spend my time talking to the jade human

AC: :33 < but i always have an eye on you

GC: OH DO YOU NOW?

GC: TH3N COM3 AND F1ND M3 L31JON >:]

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] --

With that Nepeta closed Trollian on her computer and looked around. In the lab everyone was engaged in their own conversations so she took this chance to sneak out and go and find Terezi. She quickly stepped on the transportalizer and arrived in the center of the meteor, the transportalizers for everyone's respiteblocks in a circle around her, but that's not where she's going. There was a small hole in between Gamzee's and Eridan's transportalizers, most people would shrug it off, but that's not what this mighty huntress does, she checks every nook and cranny for her prey. Nepeta dropped down to all fours and climbed through the hole until she could stand up again. She peaked around a corner to see a long dim hallway, but that didn't scare her off, she knew what was beyond. She quickly ran down, counting each tile her strides seem to miss until she reached  a bright room, a large pile of wands in the center.  She began to sneak over to the pile, speaking quietly to herself. "AC has found her way into the dragon's cave, but she must not wake her, for the chance of a firey demise is almost certain." Once she came close enough to the pile she stood up a little and shouting, "AC pounces on her unsuspecting prey!" And what was supposed to be a pile of shitty wands was a another girl, dawned in a red dragon hoody.

"Ugh Nepeta! No fair! I bet you didn't even _try_ searching for me in other places." Terezi tried to push Nepeta off so she was sitting beside her in the pile.

"There was no need for that, beclaws I already knew where you were!" Nepeta giggled and pushed Terezi back after she took her seat. "So what are you doing around here anyways, you're not sleeping."

"I was just thinking about things."

"What things?" Nepeta tilted her head to the side, her tail following suit.

"It doesn't matter, Nep." Terezi said softly looking down into her lap. That was before she smelled a mass amount of olive covering her. Nepeta sat on top of her lap using gloved hands to kneed at Terezi's cheeks. She was slightly confused, but didn't protest the action. 

"Terezi, it always matters, you're like my best friend, so anything keeping you down it's partly my job to lend you a pale shoulder to cry on. "She gave the teal blood a warm smile before climbing off of her and sitting with her legs crossed.

There was a long pause of silence, the only sound was the clanking of wands both hitting the floor and each other. Terezi finally spoke up. "Well it's just this game and all, the humans, being stuck on this meteor. I went up and I smelled the remains of Prospit and Derse, all of our dead dream selves. We're the last trolls alive, and we're probably gonna die to." Terezi laid back, her arms behind her head, just blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Nepeta laid beside her doing the same, every once an a while looking over at Terezi. "Well that maybe true, but we still have a chance Terezi, those humans are our chance of getting out of here and going to a new world. Who cares if we don't have Alternia anymore, we still have each other!" 

With a sigh a small smile rose on Terezi's lips and she looped an arm around Nepeta pulling her close. "Yeah I guess that's true," she cackled, "nothing can come between our friendship, I mean it. No one else, not even quadrants. Right?" Terezi asked, holding a hand out.

Looking down for a moment Nepeta took Terezi's hand, squeezing it softly, the thought of Karkat lingering in the back of her head, but she shook the through from her head. "Of course! Best friends furever!" Nepeta said cheerfully.

For what seemed like hours they were talking. Their conversation went from one topic to the other almost randomly. "So then he came and came over and started hitting on me, then treated me bad for rejecting him because he was the one who got me into the medium. I swear I was going to hit him so hard post people would look at us like we're black!" Nepeta boasted, making all kinds of hand gestures to exaggerate herself.

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me, he  _really_ did that? God I mean I didn't like the smell of that fish in the first place, but that has opened my eyes." She paused again, the both of them laughing together. "So Nepeta while we're on the topic of quadrants, any crushes, I mean I know you have shipped everyone on the is meteor one way or another, but what about yourself?"

Nepeta's cheeks grew a little olive, her voice getting stuck in her throat. "Well uh I..." She scratched the back of her head under her hat. "I only ship myself with Equius."

"Nepeta that's bullshit and we both know it."

"No it's not!" Her face grew a darker shade of green.

"And that's totally why I can't smell more olive on you."

"Shut up!" Nepeta squeaked and covered her face.

Terezi reached a hand over and tried to uncover Nepeta's face. "Calm down Leijon I'm only teasing, you don't have to tell me who you ship yourself with. I'll find out later anyways."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"I have my ways." Terezi cackled again and pushed her finger against Nepeta's nose.

"You will  _never_ find my shipping wall, I have it hidden all to well!"

"This nose can find anything, Nepeta, so you might wanna fess up."

Nepeta took a deep breath. "Karkat." She mumbled under her breath.

Terezi's smirk faded, and she stared blankly at Nepeta. "Wait, did I hear right? Did you say Karkat?" Nepeta only responded with incoherent mumbling which probably meant yes. "Oh Nep, look I didn't mean to bring up rough feelings. I told you no one can come between our friendship, not even Karkat, okay?" Terezi took Nepet into her arms and held her close. Nepeta reluctantly slipped her arms around Terezi and squeezed slightly. "Best friends forever." Terezi mumbled into Nepeta's ear.

"Best friends furever." Nepeta sniffled  and buried her face into Terezi's should, but didn't cry. The two sat there for a while, never letting go of each other, their grips never loosening. Eventually they just laid down on the wands, a little uncomfortable but they lived with it. Soon enough the two fell asleep in each others arms. With both dream moons destroyed  they wandered around the bubbles hand in hand till they woke up again.


End file.
